


8. Breathtaking Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno, ten types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: First off, credit for the idea belongs to my Danno- she's brilliant and came up with the idea of Danny being in Jersey to help Stella and sending Steve to the dance in his place for a 1x1 we're doing on Tumblr. So, thank you, baby <3 That aside, general gist: Danny sends Steve to a father/daughter dance with Grace... then uses the moment to announce how done he is pretending that he's not in love with this animal.





	8. Breathtaking Kiss

Danny was sneaky. 

Steve had known that, but this… proved it. He’d gone off to Jersey, to deal with something Stella had gotten into and left instructions for Steve to take his place at Grace’s annual father-daughter dance. Both Williams’ had assured Steve that uncles, brothers, and grandparents filled in for fathers when things came up, so he’d agreed. And here he was now, in a gym full of teenage girls with their guardians, watching Grace giggle with a friend before she made her way back, requesting Steve take a picture with her for Danno. 

He caved, adjusting to be closer to her height, squeezing her close and letting her snap the picture, watching her send it to her father with a cute  _ ‘Uncle Steve and I are having a blast! Miss you, Danno!’  _ before she headed off again to dance with her friend. He’d texted his partner, checking in and making sure all was well before he was being dragged back to dance with Grace again. 

It was fun, being able to be included in moments like this… Danny had been so much more insistent lately that Steve take part in family things, and he was appreciative for it. He liked this feeling, like he belonged. Grace was being careful not to stay away from him too long, every couple of songs returning to dance with him or fill him in on what was going on with her and her friends, and it was sweet. The song had changed to something Steve didn’t know as Grace vanished again, a voice he’d never expected cutting through it. 

“Can I have this one?”

He’d turned, surprised to see Danny standing there, looking handsome in a suit not unlike Steve’s, hand out. He wasn’t sure why Danny would want to dance with him, but no one seemed to be paying attention, so he took the offered hand and let Danny pull him out to where there were other people dancing, swaying to the music with him and smiling as he questioned. 

“Things get dealt with faster than you planned?”

“Something like that. Thank you… for coming tonight, for bringing Gracie. It means a lot to her and to me, so… thank you, hu?”

“You needed someone to step in. That’s what family does, right? And us, we’re a family.”

Danny’s face looked odd as he nodded, stopping dead right there, surrounded by everyone, before he replied. 

“Yeah. We are. We’re a family… you, me, the kids… Eddie.”

Steve noted that he’d failed to mention the team, frowning before Danny added. 

“We’re proud of that. Of you being part of our family.”

Steve nodded slowly, uncomfortable with the affection, because it was so unexpected. 

“So am I. I love you, you know? You, the kids…” 

“Say that again.”

Steve felt his eyes go wide for a second, head canting slightly.

“Say what again?”

Danny cleared his throat, stepping a hair closer as he whispered. 

“That you love us.”

Perplexed, Steve nodded, whispering, more to Danny than anything else.

“I love you.”

Something shifted in Danny’s eyes as he nodded again, offering back.

“I love you too.”

Then… before he could register it, there were lips pressing his own, and playful cat calls from around them that faded as he felt hands tugging at his coat, pulling him closer. Nothing existed past them in that moment, Steve returning the soft kiss eagerly as his mind screamed  _ fucking finally, please, don’t stop  _ and he struggled to remember to breathe. 

Danny pulled away, Steve’s mouth hanging open and eyes closed as he tried to instantly recall the feeling. He had to look stupid, a hand coming up to touch his lower lip as he opened his eyes to lock them on Danny, the other man’s smile making his heart jump. He looked… happy. Like he didn’t regret a second of what just happened and it made breathing a little hard to manage as he shook his head, questioning.

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of pretending I don’t.”

"Everyone saw that..."

"I'm done hiding it, too."

The next kiss was one he saw coming and met just as eagerly, as Grace taunting them from behind them somewhere.

"Gross! DANNO, I GO TO SCHOOL HERE!"


End file.
